videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Deception/Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is an unlockable playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Deception. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Freddy swipes his hands foward, smacking opponents who are in his way. *Foward Tilt: Freddy swings his microphone fowards. *Up Tilt: Freddy swings his head upwards. *Down Tilt: Freddy moves his head foward to bite any opponents in front of him *Dash Attack: Freddy runs foward, but then falls over, knocking back opponents who are in his way. *Side Smash: Freddy emits a loud screech, stunning and knocking back any opponents in his vicinity. *Up Smash: Freddy unhinges his jaw, looks up, and then snaps his jaw shut. *Down Smash: Freddy "sings" and then 3 glowing music notes circle around him. *Neutral Air: Freddy spins his arms around in the air. *Foward Air: Freddy regurgitates what appears to be sludge in front of him. *Up Air: Freddy chomps upwards. *Down Air: Freddy momentarily shuts down and then falls to the ground, damaging any opponents unfortunate enough to be below him, however, he doesn't reactivate until you land, so if you use it over the blast-zone...you're in a bit of a pickle. *Grab: Freddy puts the head of the nearest opponent in his mouth. *Pummel: Freddy chomps down on his opponent's head. *Up Throw: Freddy spins his opponent around and then throws them upwards. *Foward Throw: Freddy screeches in his opponent's face and then throws them away. *Back Throw: Freddy chomps down ''hard ''on his opponent's head, spins around, and then "spits" them out *Down Throw: Freddy shuts down and falls onto the opponent, dealing heavy damage. *Neutral Special - Mic Toss: The name says it all, Freddy tosses his mic fowards, dealing a small amount of damage to any foes that get hit by it. *Side Special - Pizza Wheel: Freddy summons a wheel of Pizza! It sounds delicious, but this attack is actually very dangerous, as it knocks back opponents who let their appetite get the best of them. *Up Special - Static Teleport: Freddy becomes hidden by static, and then seemingly teleports upwards. *Down Special - Screech: Freddy emits a LOUD screech from his voicebox, stunning and knocking back opponents that are in his vicinity, this move passively charges overtime, similar to R.O.B.'s Neutral B *Final Smash - Jumpscare: Freddy grabs the opponent nearest to him and then throws them, they then land in an office and get up to dust themselves off, but the power suddenly cuts off, then Freddy is seen in the doorway with his eyes glowing, and then he jumpscares the opponent, which instantly K.O's them if they're at 100% or higher. Alternate Colors/Costumes Default Yellow with Purple hat and bowtie (based on Fredbear/Golden Freddy) Green with burn marks (based on Phantom Freddy) Purple (based on Shadow Freddy) WIthered Freddy (changes Freddy's appearance to Withered Freddy) Black with Yellow hat and bowtie (based on Nightmare) White and Pink (based on Funtime Freddy) Black with Red hat and bowtie (based on Lefty) Victory Poses Victory Theme Freddy is seen performing on a stage, he then looks at the player. Freddy is seen twitching, he then slumps to the ground, similar to Golden Freddy. Freddy simply stands motionless with his back turned to the player, he then slowly turns his head to them. Defeat Pose: Freddy simply stands there, deactivated. Category:Five Night at Freddy's Category:Playable characters